


Can’t I Have Something For Myself?

by kateyes085



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: Drew is a lonely cab driver trying to piece his life back together after losing his parents in the car accident that ended his promising soccer career. He meets a high-priced escort, Finn, one night and fate keeps bringing them together, much to Drew's chagrin.





	Can’t I Have Something For Myself?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All stories posted are not for profit and are works of fiction.  
> Beta: None. All errors are mine.  
> A/N: This was a previous fic of mine that I revamped because I thought the story would work well for the characters. 
> 
> This is all Drew’s fault … stop grabbing Finn’s face and manhandling him … my mind goes to naughty places. 
> 
> Feedback is love and honest criticisms are appreciated.

~*~

If there was anything good to be said for this miserable existence, it was that there was a lot of downtime.  Drew ponders this fact when he puts in one of his metal CD’s, sets the player, and relaxes at the curbside. He ignores most of the other drivers normally.  His only real friend was Sheamus, who has been driving cabs for almost ten years in the heart of Manhattan. 

Drew rents his cab, which is no real way to make it rich, but it can be good money if you are willing to work 18-hour days and put up with a lot of crap in between long stretches of waiting for a fare to show up during slow times.  Drew’s bullshit tolerance level has never been that high, but as most rides last less than twenty minutes and if there is a chance at a decent tip, he can fake it. In the beginning, he had been surly and quiet, but Sheamus set him straight. This business is all about customer service.  Drew tries to remember Sheamus’s words of advice as he is dropping off the Howell's for their evening on the town. 

Normally, he would go back to his crappy one bedroom in Chinatown, and get some sleep before waking up at three in the morning to be back out in front of the hotels for the early-morning jet runs, which is always lucrative, but he is wired. Sheamus had forced a late night coffee on him after their usual stop at the local diner.  He had heard it through the grapevine (Tyler in dispatch had a crush on him and was very, very talkative) that the Waldorf was holding a smaller but well-heeled business conference, lawyers or something. Men with money who would want to go out to late night steak houses or strip joints and who would tip in excess of the actual fare once they were drunk enough.   Drew knew all the doormen at the clubs by name and the best places to pick up a decent hooker (guys or girls), so he expected to make some cash if he got over there fast enough, before the night was too late and everyone had already gone.

He times it just right and pulled up to the front almost immediately.  They were running through cabs as fast as they could fill them. He is seconds behind a van and watches a large crowd stumble out of the lobby, obviously having just stumbled out of the bar. The women were too skinny and too flawless in that way only girl-lawyers can be, and the men all looked the same.  Drew watches them with a boredom born from experience, because after a while all the passengers blur together.

He looks away and finds himself caught.  A solidly built, smaller man with short dark hair and bright piercing blue eyes is watching him and not even trying to hide it with a smirk as he appraises Drew boldly swiping his tongue over his lower lip.  Drew glares at him on principle. Their staring match breaks off when sharp dressed redhead walks up next to the dark-haired man. Blue eyes is wearing a simple black suit, white button down, black tie and black … Vans??? … He has his hands stuffed in his pockets.  Drew tries not to stare again as the doorman waves him up to the entrance and opens the door for the couple. When they get in the cab, Drew manages a solid checkout of the smaller man. He is on a level of pretty that did not usually walk into Drew’s cab. 

“Where to,” Drew asks.  

The redhead looks up as if surprised that Drew has an accent let alone can speak.  “The Ritz, and don't take the long way,” she says crisply in a haughty Irish brogue.

“Yes, ma’am!”  Drew snaps and flips the meter on.  He slams his foot on the pedal and the car lurches into the flow of traffic.  He is going to lose his tip but The Ritz is at least a thirty-dollar fare; he can afford to be an ass.

From the back, the woman snorts, “Don’t think I didn't see that.”

The younger man put his hand on her thigh and sighs, “Becks, we’re going to the hotel.  Please be nice.” His voice is smooth and low, and while it did not seem to have any effect her, Drew can see how this guy picks up the expensive dates at the bar.  

“I am,” “Becks” replies petulantly.

“Of course,” the younger man responds soothingly.

There are some murmurs of a conversation from the back, and Drew steals a glance in the mirror, just to spite the redhead, who is obviously the one with the money. He is lounging in the seat with his head tipped back.  The younger man sits next to her with his hand on her thigh while he looks out his window chatting softly with her. They are not exactly being subtle, even if they are not making out. Drew gets a show occasionally, but his life is nothing like the Taxicab Confessions everyone always jokes with him about, and for once, he is happy about that.  Drew does not even want to think about the young guy doing “things” to or with this “Becks” person. However, Drew’s imagination gets away from him in rather vivid detail, such as it might have played out if he had picked up the younger guy alone, which he reminds himself will NEVER happen since he was, after all, a hooker. He shifts a bit to let up on the pressure against his jeans.  He looks up at the backseat again in the mirror and the younger man is staring straight back at him. Drew shifts again in his seat and decides to just keep his eyes on the road.

When they pulled up to the Ritz-Carlton, she paid the fare, and of course, did not include a tip.  Drew takes that is a sign and rolls up the window to head home. There is a knock on the glass and the dark hair man patiently waits for Drew to roll down his window again.  “Could you wait for me, please? I won’t be long,” he asks politely. 

“Yeah, sure,” Drew snorts and the guy just stares at him blankly.  “Never mind, go do what you gotta do, but remember, meter’s runnin’,” Drew says starting the meter again, and he drives forward to park behind another cab that is already there.  He settles down to wait trying not to think about the guy he is waiting for. Drew is sure the guy is a professional, maybe even a specialist, like a Dom, or something. 

~*~ 

Thirty minutes later the guy comes back outside and looks for him.  The doorman whistles for Drew. The young man slides into the back seat, “Thank you for waiting.”

"No problem," Drew sneers in sarcastically cheerful. "Where to?” Drew grouses.  

“Upper West Side, 108 th Street,” he replies offhandedly.  

Drew knew the area, and it was going to be a forty-dollar trip no matter which way he went, “You got a preference on a route?” he asks.

“Whichever you think is best?” the guy replies softly.  

Drew pulls out into oncoming traffic and heads towards the West Side.  “So, I know most of the independents that work the area, but I don’t know you.  Who do you work for?”

He did not even blink before answering, “The Bonny Lads.”

“Of course you do,” Drew rolls his eyes. He has not heard of them, but an escort service is a hit or miss industry. 

The man gave a subtle smile so small Drew almost missed it, “My name’s Finn,” he offers.

“Drew,” he replies tersely on instinct.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Drew. I’m sorry about Becky, she can be…difficult at the best of times,” Finn tries to explain.

“He’s a regular for you?”  Drew asks. There is no answer from the backseat, so Drew yawns to show his own disinterest and turns the stereo on.  He usually does not play music with customers in the car, because people can get weird about it.

“Beautiful people,” Finn comments from the back with his same calm, lilted voice noting the people on the sidewalks as they drove by like he was looking at a piece art on a wall.

“Yeah, and they’re all out for a good time," Drew smirks.  

He watches the man glance back and forth between the passing scenery and Drew.  His expression is thoughtful when he asks easily, “Are you looking for a good time?”

Drew hits the brakes too hard at the stoplight in front of them. “What the hell? Are ya’ propositionin’ me?” he growled.  He took a deep breath, “Look, even if I was interested, which I am NOT, can’t afford ya’. I'll have ya’ home in five minutes,” he barks.  The silence should have been heavier, but mostly it was on Drew’s side. Finn acts nonplussed and watches him drive. “Here,” Drew snaps slamming on the brakes in front of the address given, which is an older brownstone walk-up.   

“Have you had dinner?” Finn asks politely pulling the cash out of his wallet.

“What is it with you? I told ya’.  Not interested. I’m on duty, you’re a customer, now just pay me and go on about your business,” Drew snaps angrily.  

“I have chocolate cake,” Finn insists leaning forward and giving him the most intensely sincere looks Drew has ever seen.  

Drew tries not to react to the idea of cake for dinner, which actually sounds pretty damn good.  "No," he snaps. 

Finn tilts his head slightly and watches Drew stating, “I saw you watching us in the mirror.”

“Just wanted to make sure you kept your clothes on in my cab.  Ya’ know what? Fuck this! I don’t have to explain myself to a whore.  Get outta my cab!” Finn regards him quietly with those bright blue eyes and frowns slightly as he slips out of the car before Drew speeds off into oncoming traffic.  

Drew turns the volume all the way up and drives with the windows down.  He does not want to admit to himself that if he had not known the other guy was a prostitute, he would probably be sucking his cock right now.  It had been way too long since he had gotten laid. 

It was not that Drew did not get offers. He got them almost every night, usually on a pickup from either hotel heading to a bar or vice-versa.  Men, women, boys, and girls, they all thought that hitting on the cab driver was some how exciting. His first year, he took up with a few of them.  Sheamus had just laughed at him saying,  _ Blowjobs don’t pay the rent _ .   About the third time someone offered sexual favors to cover their fare, he started turning them down completely.  From that point on, Drew was celibate inside the cab. He will still go out drinking and clubbing sometimes and he scores when he wants to, but never in the cab.  The only problem was, he was always in the cab, nearly 20 hours a day, every day. He practically slept in the cab. With the way things were going, he was going to end up an old man and die in his cab.

He finally got back to his apartment and set his alarm clock for about five hours. That was early enough get some rest and still be able to profit from any late morning jet runs, if he was lucky.  His usual routine was a sandwich, a shower, and bed, but he was thrown by the late double-run out of the Waldorf; not to mention, the strange hooker who asked him on a date. At least he thought it was a date. It had been a long time since anyone asked him out to dinner.  

Drew is standing over the sink, mid-shave, staring at himself thinking about it. He is not really sure if anyone had ever asked him out to dinner before.  Usually, it was the other way around. Girls like guys to make the first move. Drew’s version of picking up a guy consisted grabbing the ass of whomever struck his fancy.  “Dating” for him had always been about sex and that was the end of it.

Drew forces himself to finish up and get to bed, but his mind keeps wandering. He thinks about being invited to dinner, about letting someone else drive for once, of lounging in someone’s bed until morning without worrying about missing a lucrative jet run, of lying back and letting blue eyes roam over him and take him.  He sighs in frustration and frowns down at his cock. He did not want to be fantasizing about some hooker with intoxicatingly good looks and voice that reminded him of home while he got himself off, but that did not work out to well for him. 

His imagination runs images of Finn between his knees taking Drew’s cock into his mouth and swallowing him down. Drew arches up off the mattress, stroking himself in tight, fast strokes, using his other hand to rub his knuckle against that sensitive spot below his balls.  His legs are splayed open like the hooker he is fantasizing about. He is groaning loudly as he pushes into soft skin, hips pumping into his hand. He thinks about the hooker; his eyes snap open and he is angry and frustrated when he comes hard with his feet flat on the mattress, and his hips and back arched in surrender.  

He does not want to care about anyone, has not cared about anyone since the car accident that took his parents and his promising soccer career.  That prostitute stirs feelings that he had no business having. He fell asleep exhausted and restless, dreaming of bright eyes and soft smiles. 

~*~

Drew keeps to the tourist sites on purpose.  He prefers the constant turnover of passengers to having regulars. Sheamus often adopts a family for the time they are in town.  He fills his schedule with guaranteed fares and jet runs, so normally he is not waiting for a fare. Sometimes, on a slow week, Sheamus has some extra time and he and Drew find themselves leaning against the hood of Drew’s car outside the theater district. There are about twenty cabs because they were waiting for the evening plays to let out and no one is needing a pickup anywhere else. Drew leans with his arms folded, hip on the fender, as Sheamus talks about the weather forecast for the next day, which is for rain and that means more work for everybody. “So get up early, get a couple of jet runs, and then work the downtown.  The rain will drive people into the cabs and…”

“I know!  I know all of this already. Been doing this for awhile now, remember,” Drew grumbles.  

“Full time? No!  Dinna tink so. Don't give me any lip boyo. You've only been full time for what?  A year? Since…” Drew glares harshly at Sheamus who waves him off before he starts complaining about inconsiderate assholes who do not listen to their mentors who have more experience in this business.  

Drew blinks and stands up. Down at the front of the line, about six or seven cabs ahead of him, a familiar head of stylishly spiked dark hair is walking up to Ahmed’s cab. Drew bites his tongue from calling out.  If he did, he would get mobbed by the drivers ahead of him for soliciting a ride out of turn. Finn must have seen him move, because he stops and looks down the sidewalk. He waves Ahmed aside and turns to walk towards Drew.  Of course, this is when Drew sees the john; he is dark and muscled. 

Drew gives a short nod to Sheamus, who watches what has been happening and is already shuffling away to his van with a tip of his brow before Drew can think of pawning Finn off on him. As Finn and his john get closer, Drew was really regretting this whole situation before it even starts.  “Hello again,” Drew says opening the back door automatically.

“Hello,” Finn says with a soft smile.  Drew feels obligated to snarl back at him but he swallows it, as the john pushes past him to get in first.  He looks like he just stepped off the runway in Milan. He gives Drew a suave smile.  _ Asshole _ , Drew thinks to himself as he gets in the cab rolling his eyes with a sigh.  He leaves Finn to get in and close the door by himself.

“Where to boys?” Drew quips.

“East Side Club,” The john leers lasciviously at Finn.

Drew glances over to Finn, who sits stoically staring straight not acknowledging either man.  East Side Club was one of the area “bath houses” with group and private sex lounges, hardly the type of venue a high-class hooker would volunteer for. Drew reminds himself that what Finn did was Finn’s business.  This was a business transaction; a fifty-dollar fare plus tip. Besides, he barely even knows the guy.  _ So why does he even care? _

As they pull into traffic, the john leans forward and snaps a hundred-dollar bill in Drew’s face. Drew glances again at Finn in the rear-view mirror, but his expression has turned even more blank as he looks out the side window. Drew grabs the cash, turns on the stereo, and adjusts the volume.  “Do it,” the john mutters just loud enough for Drew to hear him, and he braces himself for the worst. He is hoping, if he is lucky, for it just to be a blowjob. He hears rustling in the back as Finn shifts over into the middle of the seat. Drew tries to focus on traffic, but his eyes keep flicking to the rear-view mirror, which was now taken up with Finn’s face. He is unbuttoning his pants and Drew catches on about the same time Finn starts. The john likes to watch.  He paid Finn to jerk off in Drew’s cab with Drew watching. Drew clenches his jaw tries to look straight ahead.

He tries, he really does but it is impossible to miss the breathy moans underlying the music playing throughout the cab.  Drew can see Finn rolling his hips, running his hand up and down over his cock out of the corner of his eye. “Yeah, Jesus, you’re beautiful. Gonna fuck you so hard.  Oh, yeah…fuck yeah, do it baby,” the john murmurs. Drew furiously ignores what is going on in the back of his cab and presses the pedal down to pick up speed.

The next twenty minutes are pure torture.  Finn draws it out. He works himself up into a pounding frenzy, backs off grunting in frustration.  His head tips back exposing his throat and the sweat that was starting to run down his creamy, fevered skin. The john is whispering the whole time as Finn performs for him.  Drew hates the world and everyone in it, especially the high-priced whore that is writhing shameless in his backseat. Drew’s cab reeks of sex and he is rock hard. A hundred-dollar bill is not worth it.

As they get closer to East Side Club, Drew glances just in time to see Finn staring at the ceiling.  His mouth is open, and there is a look of pure wonder on his face as his body shudders in climax. Drew barely keeps the car on the road.  The rest of the three-block trip is a total loss to Drew. Nothing registered until they made it to the front of the bathhouse and a “Twink” doorman swished over to open the door for Finn. The john throws three twenties at Drew for the trip, which he grabs blindly.

Drew shifts the car into drive when he hears a tapping at the passenger window. He rolls down the window so Finn can lean in and ask, “Will you wait for me? I shouldn’t be more than…”

“Fuck no!” Drew growls gunning the gas so hard Finn steps back in surprise, as Drew burns rubber out into traffic.   

~*~ 

“What?” Drew snarls into the hand-held microphone.

“You heard me,” Tyler whines, “Special request. Cab 450 to The Peacock Alley.”

“Right. Got it. Cab 450 out,” Drew says and pulls out into traffic driving up to The Waldorf.  He pulls in and smiles at the doorman, who nods when he read the cab number and disappears inside to get the fare. Drew taps the steering wheel happily, hoping that he is getting some high rollers going out for a night on the town.  If they go to a strip club they will probably just hire Drew for the night, and that would be an easy two hundred dollars, or more, in pocket for sitting around in a parking lot listening to the stereo for a few hours.

He groans when Finn walks out. “What’s tonight’s entertainment? Oh that’s right...that would be you,” Drew growls, as he starts the car and begins to go back up the driveway. The restaurant entrance was around the back of the hotel, so it was long drive just to get to the street out front.

“Wait,” Finn cries from the backseat.  

Drew hits the brakes and snaps, “You want another cab?”

“No,” Finn snaps back, “I want to sit upfront.”

Drew snorts but nods. It is an unusual request, but there is no security reason not to let him sit in the passenger seat. Finn gets out, moves to the front, and settles in.  Drew starts the car again, “So...home?”

“Yes, please. It has been a long day,” Finn sighs looking out the windshield, glowering.  Drew just nods. It had been a very long day, and this was going to be the fifty-dollar fare that ended it, which seems to be the theme whenever Finn shows up, Drew muses.

They drive quietly along in peace for a while until Finn shifts and turns slightly to face Drew.  “My boss just fired me,” he says quietly.

Drew raises his eyebrows, ignoring the flood of relief that floods through him for no reason whatsoever. “I didn’t think hookers could get fired.”

“We can,” Finn nods tiredly. “She found out about our trip to the East Side Club.  One of her boy toys saw me there,” he explains. 

Drew shrugs, not understanding why he was continuing the conversation as he really did not care. “You were on the clock, right? So what’s the problem?”

“We were supposed to go to the Hyatt,” Finn continues to explain.  

“But if the john asks…,” Drew says in confusion.

“My boss demands strict adherence to the previously agreed upon arrangements our clients make. It is for our own safety, so that she knows where we are at all time,” Finn says, his voice is wooden, and Drew can tell that Finn did not buy the excuse, nor did he agree with his termination.

“I totally don’t get you dude,” Drew replies.

“Mostly because you keep turning me down,” Finn snaps in response.  

Drew blinks. “Hey! That was not what I meant! And it was just that one time,” he defends.  

“So if I asked again, would you accept?” Finn asks his expression is still annoyed, Drew was sure he might have heard a tinge of humor in the man’s voice.

“Not sayin’,” Drew mumbles.  

Finn nods with a little smirk, “Would you join me for dinner then?”

“Didn’t you just finish dinner?” Drew asks.  

“I was fired before the appetizers arrived,” Finn snarls, and Drew shrinks back a little at the venom in the former prostitute’s tone.

“Nice. Okay, sure,” Drew frowns, wondering when his mouth disengaged itself from his brain.  Well he was into it now, so Drew heads to a diner that is close to his home that he frequents.  Finn says nothing. He just sits his hands resting on the table. “The ride ends here,” Drew clarifies, “This is just dinner ... okay?”  

Finn raises his eyebrows but nods in agreement, “Then how will I get home?”

Drew smiles displaying a true smile, “You could always call a cab.” 

~*~ 

The diner is one of the really old ones that had been running in the same location for almost 40 years, and the interior had not really changed over the course of time. The kitchen faces the front door with a pass-through for the food, and the cooks all gave Drew a wave when they walk in. After they were seated, Finn studies the menu. Drew orders his usual, and Finn ends up asking for exactly what Drew ordered.

“So your boss…,” Drew prompts.

“Becky,” Finn says.  

“Your boss, Becky...wait, the bitch I picked you up with at the Waldorf? She wasn’t a customer?” Drew leans forward as Finn nods.

“No. We were concluding some business arrangements with the owner of the hotel. I was… the incentive,” Finn explains cautiously while staring blankly at Drew.

“you weren’t working the clientele?” Drew asks in confusion.

“Hardly,” Finn blinks back with a confused look on his face.  “Becky was making arrangements to have a suite on standby for one of our more illustrious clients. The more high-profile hotels are not as discreet as you may think. They don’t have much to lose. So our arrangements were made.”

“And you’re the incentive for the owner to sign the deal,” Drew surmises with a frown.

“Yes,” Finn looks off to a point past the right of Drew’s shoulder.  “It’s my job.”

“So what did ya do?” Drew snaps and glares, unreasonable anger surging through his system.

Finn shrugs nonchalantly, “Nothing too different from what I did the other night in the backseat of your taxi. It seems to be a specialty of mine,” he clarifies.  Drew squirms and distracts himself by waving for the waitress for another cup of coffee. She fills his cup and returns in a few minutes with another round for their table. He finally looked over to see Finn studying him before he asks, “You enjoyed it.”

Drew hisses and leans over the table, whispering. “Everyone likes porn, okay? Don’t judge a guy for that.”

Finn looks surprised, “I wasn’t.”

“Good,” Drew snaps figuring that closed the matter, but Finn was staring at his water glass as if it was the most fascinating item in the world.  “What? You want me to tell you I didn’t get turned on by it?” Drew growls. 

Finn blinks before he focuses on Drew again, “No, I prefer honesty. But I…it’s not important.”

“I get it.  It’s your job.  It’s what you do,” Drew mutters angrily crossing his arms. “I don’t… don’t pay for hookers, and I  _ definitely  _ don’t date ‘em. Sorry but I’m having a hard time adjusting to...this...,” he mumbles waving his hand aimlessly in irritated defeat.  

“We’re dating?” Finn asks incredulously.

“Well what do you call it? Two guys hangin’ out over a burger?” Drew growls.  

“I guess I would call it a date,” He nods firmly, and Drew wonders if Finn even considered if it was a question or not.  

“You’re really...weird,” Drew mumbles grumpily.

“Yes, so I’ve been told,” Finn agrees.  “Becky believes it to be part of my appeal.”

“She did,” Drew corrects.  

Finn’s raises his chin stubbornly and narrows his eyes, “Yes… she did.”

“But she just fired you,” Drew reminds Finn.

“Could we please talk about something else?” Finn complains as he stares out the window petulantly.  

“No, we may not,” Drew growls.  “Look, you’re not the normal run of the mill hooker. I get that.  You’re a high-end escort, even if you don’t act like it. You asked me to dinner after you specifically requested me to pick you up, so spill.”

Finn stares at Drew, considering Drew’s comments. Then he slumps down in his seat in defeat.  His face is a blank canvas and even his hands fall limply to his side. “My father threw me out when I was sixteen.”

Drew blinks and asks, “What?  Why?”

Finn’s mask slips into that of a lost, little boy.  “He found me making out with one of my friends on the couch when he came home early from work.”

“Your father kicked you out because you’re gay and the only job you could find was being a high-class hooker?” Drew tries to keep his voice down, but judging by the looks he is getting from the few customers in the diner, he is not very successful.  

Finn sighs heavily and looks up, “I was raised in a very, strict religious family.”  

They sit quietly, each in their own thoughts, “So I guess your dad’s a real hard ass, huh?” Drew asks, treading gently.

Finn blinks and replies, “I was thrown out with the clothes on my back and the bruises from his beating because I disappointed him.”  He dryly swallows a sip of water. 

Drew opens his mouth and closes it again before asking, “Why hooking?”

“Simple.  You don’t need a degree or references,” Finn quips.  Their food is served, and Finn picks at his with disinterest.

Drew thinks about what Finn has said.  He cannot really argue because he was in the same position.  He never finished his degree after the accident blew out his knee, destroying his promising soccer career and taking father from him.  “Same for me,” he blurts out suddenly blushing slightly. 

“Same…?” Finn asks cautiously.  

“Well, not the same," his blush darkens, "but, no degrees or references. That's why I drive cab. I don’t really…have...much else. I dropped out of college, and ...," Drew blinks and shakes his head with a shrug before he stuffs his burger into his mouth.

Finn chews thoughtfully, before swallowing and taking a sip of his drink before he speaks again. “I have many academic skills, but not something that could be transferable to a steady form of employment.”  

Drew stares in amazement. He hates to think of Finn alone in the world with his only option being spreading his legs to earn a living, “But there had to be another way?”

“I am very good at reading people. I know how to give them what they want most,” Finn says nibbling on his French fries.  

“Yeah, I bet you do,” Drew grumbles as his stomach turns sour. Finn frowns and returns to his food. Drew could kick himself.  Yeah, he was eating dinner with a hooker, but he was a really nice guy and who was just trying to…to do what exactly. Drew was not sure, but he had an idea, maybe.  That would have to mean Drew was interested, which he was not. He throws down his hamburger in frustration.

“What is wrong with you?” Finn asks staring at Drew and then at his discarded food.

“Why me? What is this?” Drew demands.  

Finn stares intensely into Drew’s soft blue eyes, “Can’t I have something for myself?”

Drew stares at the man across from him.  Finn comes from a world a million miles away from his own.  He wonders how desperate Finn had to be to proposition a cab driver.  Drew leans back against his booth, frowning. 

Finn seems to take this as some form of questioning.  “Everything was decided for me; my food, my education, my clothing were decided for me.  I was cast aside for wanting something...different. And, now I see...I see someone I want for myself.”  Finn continues to stare at Drew causing him to squirm under the heat of those bright, penetrating eyes, “Will I be cast aside again, Drew?”  

Drew blinks several times and tries to placate Finn, “Fine, fine. I get that. You want your own thing.”

“I don’t think you really get it at all, Drew.  Becky pays for my apartment, my clothes, my food. I am utterly dependent on her. It’s not very different from my life before my father threw me out…,” Finn finishes dejectedly slumping further into his seat.  

“Well that’s it, then, now you’re free to do whatever it is you want,” Drew smiles encouragingly as the conversation takes a positive turn.  

Finn, however, looks at him in confusion, “What you mean?”

“Didn’t Becky just fire you?” Drew asks warming to the idea.    

“Yes...yes, she did, but I expect she will be calling tomorrow to hire me back,” Finn replies sourly.  

“And just like that, you’ll be back blowin’ guys for money again?” Drew growls.  

Finn glares harshly at him with a brutal glare, “If what I do for a living offends you so much, you’re more than welcome to leave,” he snaps.  

“I’m not done with my food yet,” Drew grumbles petulantly picking up his hamburger.  He takes a large bite and chews it slowly in defiance. Finn pretends to ignore him. They sit in silence for the rest of their meal.  Drew wants to invite Finn home or accept if Finn invites him back to his place. He really wants to, but for all of his posturing, Drew feels like Finn was making this into something...important. Drew does not want important, or meaningful, or life-changing, almost as much as he did not want to say no either. Drew’s internal battle raged on while Finn continued to pick at his fries and sip his drink.  

When they leave, Finn stands on the sidewalk and Drew heads towards his cab. “What?” Drew demands when he stops and turns back with his keys in his hand.

“You said this was as far as I go tonight,” Finn says.  

“And you believed me?” Drew scoffs incredulously.  

Finn walks towards Drew and steps closer into his personal space scrutinizing him closely, “Yes.”

“Oh. See, I…,” Drew did not get to finish his sentence because Finn swallows whatever he was going to say when Finn reaches and wraps surprisingly strong finger around the back of Drew’s neck and pulls him down into a heated kiss.  Drew melts into the smaller man’s demanding embrace. 

~*~

Drew wakes up alone and pouts.  What good is morning wood if there is no one there to do something about it?  He knows Finn is still around, as his clothes are still where they landed the night before. Drew is not used to sleeping through the night with someone in bed with him.  He wonders how the hell Finn had got up and moved out of the bed without Drew knowing it. He can hear movement in the other room so he takes a quick shower. When he finishes, he pads out into the kitchen wrapped in a towel to start a pot of coffee. 

He stops when he sees Finn standing in his living room staring out the window regarding the hustle and bustle of a new day in Chinatown.  He is wearing the bathrobe that Drew never wears himself. He looks positively dwarfed by the larger garment. Drew smirks to himself and walks up to wrap his arms around Finn’s waist, “Morning,” he murmurs nuzzling the warm flannel aside and placing a kiss on Finn’s exposed neck. 

“Good morning,” Finn sighs exposing more of his neck to Drew's ministrations before he turns around and nuzzles himself up under Drew's chin.  His skin is warm and damp still from his morning shower. He gently thumbs Drew's budding nipple, which elicits a gasp and a tightening of his arms around Finn.  

Finn turns his attention to Drew's neck and places biting kisses along his Adam's apple and down his neck, chest and further as he kneels in front of Drew tugging off his thin, damp towel.  Drew takes a sharp breath, "Jesus, Finn. You don’t have to—"

“I want to," he murmurs licking his lips as he watches Drew's cock rise before his eyes.  "Can I?" he asks.

“Do you really think I would turn down a blow job?” Drew snarks breathlessly.

“So … that's a ...,” Finn teases delicately running a finger from root to tip gently teasing the slit with his nail.

“Yes! fuck, yes…yes,” Drew babbles as Finn drops his gaze to Drew’s cock and licks his lips again.  Drew was only half hard, but already big and thick. Finn leans in and takes the whole length into his mouth, opening his throat.  He can feel Drew swelling and hardening, filling his mouth and pressing against the back of his throat. He swallows rhythmically; lips, tongue, and throat working in time.  Drew's hips jerk and he curses and moans above him. “Holy fucking Christ, Finn, more. Please…more,” he continues to babble as his large hands cradle Finn's skull, not pressing or pushing, just holding.

Finn takes this as his cue to back off, tonguing and teasing Drew’s cock as he goes, feeling out the sensitive spots and ridges, and enjoying Drew’s disappointed whimper almost as much as he does his moans. When he reaches the tip of Drew’s cock, he circles the head with his tongue, dips into the slit, and then sucks it first gently and then harder as his tongue explores the smooth, salty skin.

“Oh, oh fuck, Finn, your mouth is— oh God,” Drew's fingers spasm and tighten in their hold.  Finn can feel his legs tremble. He brings a hand up to grasp the base of Drew’s cock and swallows him down until his lips met his fist.  He bobs up and down on Drew’s cock once, twice and his hand follows the motion of his lips. He allows himself to smile around Drew’s cock, lips tight and tongue hard and flat on the underside, licking up against the place where the head meets the shaft with every stroke. Drew gasps and moans.  His fingers tighten and release, petting against Finn's tangled locks. Finn hums in satisfaction and begins to work earnestly, sucking him in all the way up and down the shaft, using tongue and lips and the occasional careful rasp of teeth to hit every pleasure point.

Drew’s moans would put porn stars to shame.  They are raw and desperate, and yet grateful and needy all at the same time.  Finn’s cock throbs and his balls ache. He ignores it reaching up behind Drew’s cock to grasp his balls, massaging, teasing, and gently tugging.  Drew gasps, sighs, and whines his pleas mindlessly to Finn. Just a few more strokes and Finn can feel Drew tensing, his balls tightening. Finn moans around Drew’s cock as if he is ready to spill.

Finn controls himself and releases his grip on Drew’s cock, keeping his lips firm around it as he continues sucking. He lets that hand slide up Drew’s body, over his chest and taps two fingers.  Drew bends his head to suck those two fingers. Finn hums his pleasure at the wet heat of Drew’s mouth and then pulled his hand away, drawing it down and around to rest on the crease of Drew’s ass making a questioning noise, seeking permission.  "Finn, yes....oh, God...please Finn. I’ll...anything, just please, please, now," Drew demands. 

Finn presses in with one careful finger and in the same moment bobs all the way to the thatch of hair at Drew’s groin.  His mouth and throat create a perfect, rippling suction as his finger find Drew’s prostate and presses down. Drew bucks and shudders, his voice rising in a wordless cry as his back arched and his cock spasms. Finn swallows, drinking every drop, keeping lips and tongue and throat and finger moving as Drew’s body convulsed with pleasure. Drew moans as the aftershocks course through his body.  Finn enjoys the taste him and the feel of his pleasure. He listens to Drew’s low, satisfied hum until his voice hitches and Finn backs away and regretfully releasing Drew’s softening cock to gracefully rising to his feet.

Drew reaches for him and pulls him in to kiss him sloppily.  “You gotta be anywhere? Got any plans?” Drew whispers in between nibbling on Finn’s ear lobe. Finn, for his part, had let his hands drop and clasp around Drew’s ass cheeks, palming them gently.

“No. I’m still fired.  However, I find that I…have…other arrangements,” he murmurs extending his neck to Drew's wayward lips. 

Drew nods and maneuvers them backwards, pulling Finn with him until they landed on his beat up, old couch. “Good, ‘cause I don’t feel like sharing.”

“Mmm,” Finn murmurs as he nods and grabs Drew’s face, pulling him closer for a long, thorough kiss. Finn finally breaks it and strokes Drew’s cheek coyly biting his bottom lip before he says, "I want to be inside you.”  Drew gasps and Finn frowns at his reaction. “You've never…? But, I thought…,” Finn babbles blushing lightly. 

“No, no, I have. I mean, yeah, I usually…do it the other way, though. But I’ve…done it that way, before …too,” Drew finishes lamely returning Finn's blush.   Finn continues to frown, and Drew has to admit that his answer could have been a bit better. How do you explain that bottoming is something he only feels comfortable doing with long-term lovers?  Of that, he has had exactly two, which were loosely defined as a “long-term relationship,” meaning it lasted more than a month. He did have a dildo that he played with sometimes. For him, being fucked was extremely intense, and he hates giving that much of himself away.  “You really want to?” Drew asks cautiously.

“Not if you would rather not,” Finn replies ambiguously. 

“That’s not a fuckin’ answer,” Drew snarls. 

Finn starting kissing his neck to distract and calm Drew, “We don’t need to,” he says quietly. 

“But you want to,” Drew pushes to get an honest answer. 

Finn stops, his lips are pressed onto Drew’s skin, “Yes, I do.” He starts kissing Drew's neck again, and Drew lets him, lying on his back contemplating.

“I usually don’t,” Drew tries to explain. 

“So I gathered.  It's not important,” Finn replies. 

“Yeah, it is. You want to fuck me, so yeah, that’s a little important,” Drew’s brain scrambled frantically at the idea of Finn on top of him, pushing into him, taking him.  It was both terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. Finn kisses him. He surprises Drew away from his errant thoughts. The kiss is slow and methodical. Drew knows that Finn is just trying to distract him. He pushes against Finn to ask, “Is this a deal breaker?”

“A what?” Finn startles. 

“If I say no, are you gonna leave?  Is it all or nothin’?” Drew demands hotly. 

“I don't offer ultimatums, Drew.  If you say no, then we'll simply do something else,” Finn says looking down on him coyly with eyes darkened in arousal.  “I'm used to…restrictions,” Finn replies softly chewing on his bottom lip. 

Drew curses in reply muttering, "Don't remind me.  Look, there’s no hard and fast rules here. I just…maybe later?”

Finn smiles, “That's more of a promise than I had hoped for.” He grabs Drew’s upper arm, pulling him off the couch and manhandling him down the hall to the bedroom.

Drew laughs, “Hey!  I said not yet!”

Finn turns and pulls their bodies together facing each other, watching Drew as his smile fades and he nervously swallows heavily.  Finn leans upwards and nuzzles Drew’s ear, “Then, you can take me instead.”

Drew's face darkens with arousal and he bends his head to bite down on Finn’s neck.  Arousal floods Drew as he lifts Finn, grabbing his thigh as Finn wraps his legs around Drew's waist, “I can do that,” he growls walking them back to his bedroom depositing him on the rumbled sheets. 

Finn lands spread out in front of him, legs wide, his body relaxed.  The robe had fallen loosely about him. He smiles and hold his cock with both hands, stroking the head with the flat of his palm. Drew tries not to think about Finn doing this for his clients.  This causes a fiery streak of jealousy to run down his spine. He is overprotective by nature of everything that is his, and now, Finn has been slotted on his list under: MINE. My lover…for me.

Drew lubes his fingers and kneels between Finn's spread legs.  Finn tilts his hips and bending his knees. Drew smirks, “Don’t make this too easy or anything.”

He looks up at Finn who is smiling at him, “I can't decide if you're in a competition with my clients or jealous of them?”

“Finn…” Drew snarls a warning.

Finn sits up, legs spread and pressing against Drew's bent knees.  He watches Drew and runs his finger up into his long hair, down around to the back of his head and presses their foreheads together.  “You're doing this for me, not the other way around, Drew. You have no competition,” he explains. Drew grins. It may be one of the most stupid things to say, but it made him happier than he really wanted to think about.  Finn was his simply because Finn wanted him.

Drew kisses Finn's nose and presses him back down onto the bed before he presses his fingers into his surprisingly tight hole.  He presses in slowly at first but soon, he has three plunging in and out of Finn’s body. Finn squirms on the bed, mostly being quiet again except for the occasional breathy moans that escapes when Drew twists or scissors his fingers. Drew wants to drive whatever imaginary demons they have out of their out of their bed, so presses in hard against Finn's prostate making him cry, “Drew!”

“You like that?” Drew grins smugly.

“Please, I’m ready, I’m ready…” Finn's nails dig into Drew's arm and he reaches for Drew's face.  The warm, slick heat of Finn wraps around his loose fingers and it shoots spirals of red-hot pleasure down to his neglected cock.  “Drew, please…” Finn murmurs as he sits up a little, petting Drew's face and brushing his long hair back while Drew slips on a condom and lubes up his cock.  He presses Finn back onto the bed, holding his cock, pressing forward. “Please,” Finn whispers when the head of Drew's cock presses against Finn's opening. 

Drew’s bravado dissolves as he leaned forward.  “Jesus, Finn, you’re so fuckin’ beautiful. I’m going to make you feel so good…so good, baby...,” Drew whispers, not caring how it sounds, rolling his hips and using his fingers to guide his cock. The first breech needs a hard push, but Finn lets out a long groan and opens for Drew, who slid in slowly. “Goddamn, you’re so hot, so fuckin’ hot…” Drew slurs, trying not to come.

Finn is finally beyond words, pushing his hips up and shifting his legs over Drew’s shoulders.  “Like this?” Drew asks. Finn just nods eyes lust-blown and full of want. Drew grins openly and honestly, displaying hints of boyish dimples, which turns lecherous as he shoves in with a groan and begins pumping his hips gently at first and then harder.  His hands hold Finn’s shoulders down as Finn’s legs press into Drew’s shoulders. 

Drew thrusts harshly feeling his orgasm start to pool in his belly.  “Drew… please…,” Finn gasps, fingers clenching tightly to the mussed sheets.  "Please, you feel so good inside of me; I need you…,” he babbles and something clicks deep down inside Drew.  It had been far too long since someone needed him. He craves the intimacy and camaraderie of a companion. The white heat of passion clashes with the icy harshness of loss and grief.  Finn is the warm soothing balm that solidifies the broken cracks deep within his soul. Drew gasps and shudders in realization. 

"Drew?" Finn questions running his hand soothingly up Drew's arm and around his shoulder, to the back of his neck and carding his fingers around and through his dark, sweaty locks.  Drew nuzzles affectionately into Finn's palm, placing a kiss and gently resuming his thrusts, slow and measured. Finn gazes deeply into his eyes watching him with soft, affection. Drew sinks further into Finn's incredible heat, letting it envelope him. This time, as he slowly fucked Finn into the mattress, he keeps his eyes open and watches every last twitch Finn makes finding the perfect angle for Finn, when he lifts his hips again meeting Drew's thrusts as he desperately clutches the twisted sheets.  “Drew, oh…oh God, please, that's…I’m…” he gasps, writhing under Drew in desperate need. Drew reaches for Finn's weeping cock and gives a few short, hard pulls driving Finn over the edge, bucking and shouting as he comes with an incoherent shout, legs shaking against Drew's chest and shoulders. 

Finn's clenching body pushes Drew blindingly into his climax with a long muffled groan that he presses into Finn's thigh.  He gently disentangles himself from Finn and moves his legs back down before he collapses to the side, disposing of the condom and roughly pulling a blissfully incoherent Finn into his arms, wrapping him safely within the cocoon of his chest. 

~*~

Finn is having the best dream.  He looks at Drew as he licks his lips nervously. In his dream, Finn runs his hand through Drew’s long hair to ease his nerves. Drew leans forward and kisses the tip of Finn’s hard cock.  Finn groans, his hand tightening in Drew’s hair. Drew opens his mouth and swallows as much of Finn’s cock as he can. This is when Finn fully wakes up, realizing this is not a dream. Drew is really here, and Finn’s cock is really in his mouth.  Finn gasps, and uses the hand in Drew’s hair to tug him up, and off, despite his cock screaming in protest. He needs to know what is going on. “Ow!” Drew whines. “What the fuck?” he growls rubbing the sore spot in his scalp. 

Finn closes his eyes and breathes slowly, trying to focus. His eyes open and focus on Drew eyes and his pink, slightly abused mouth. Finn licks his lips. “What are you doing?” he asks hoarsely. 

Drew rolls his eyes childishly, and shrugs, as if it’s obvious. “I was gonna suck you off, but I can always rollover and you can do it yourself.”  He grumpily starts to roll over to his side of the bed, but Finn’s hand shoots out and he grabs his wrist. 

“I did not say stop.  I was just wondering what you were doing.  I usually … I’m the one who...,” Finn babbles as he vaguely waves his hand about.  

Drew scowls and almost pouts; positioning himself between Finn’s spread legs again. “I had a dream…about giving you a blowjob,” he mumbles and Finn swears that he can see Drew blush.  “It was fuckin’ good, and I, I wanted to try it,” he shrugs absently. 

“You had a dream,” Finn repeats, dumbfounded. 

Drew’s eyes drift to the side. “Yeah,” he mumbles. 

Finn raises an eyebrow. He ignores the fact that his cock is wet and still swinging in the air. He hopes they can continue their previous fun after he gets this sorted. “And you were giving a blowjob to whom in your dream?”  Drew shrugs again, his bare shoulders broader than Finn realized before. He wants to taste them. “Me, then?” Finn asks. 

Drew shoots him a spiteful look, “Maybe.” 

Finn grins. “Well, you were doin’ a pretty good job, but maybe we should try something a little different.” 

Drew furrows his brow, trying to figure out what Finn is talking about, “Like what?” 

Finn’s grin widens, and he sits up on the bed, gesturing for Drew to join him at the head.  Drew moves up and sits beside him. Finn turns on his side to face him, and gestures for Drew to do the same.  Finn leans forward and presses his lips to Drew’s. Drew makes a noise somewhere between a moan and a whine, which spurs him on even more. 

Finn shifts off of him, and Drew hates the lack of contact. He wants Finn’s naked skin against him. He reaches out and runs a hand down Finn’s chest and stomach as he sits up. Finn smiles at him, almost gently, as he turns and lies back down, this time with his legs above Drew’s head, and his hard, straining cock in Drew’s face.  Drew grasps Finn’s hips and pull him closer. 

Finn feels saliva fill his mouth as looks at Drew’s throbbing cock.  He is gorgeous everywhere. Drew is still rutting his hips a bit, searching for friction subconsciously.  

Finn grasps Drew’s hips and pulls himself closer and sucks in the tip, Drew takes Finn’s cock all the way in his mouth again. Finn groans around Drew’s cock, which causes his whole body to shudder in pleasure, and moan in turn.  Finn runs his tongue up and down Drew’s shaft, then pulls in as much of his cock as he can, then swallows. Drew groans harder against his own cock. Finn can feel Drew moving faster, licking and sucking faster. Finn moves up and down on Drew’s cock, and uses his hand to stroke the base on the upstroke.  He feels Drew do the same and he groans. He uses his other hand to stroke Drew’s balls lightly, rubbing them in his palm, and then stroke his perineum. 

Drew’s hips jerk in his mouth, and Finn pulls off to lick the slit on the end, careful to keep stroking up and down on his cock all the while. Drew takes his pointers from Finn, mimicking his actions, so Finn soon feels his balls being handled carefully, and he shudders heavily at the feeling. He can feel his orgasm coming closer, and he knows Drew is almost there too.  He sucks Drew down again, and runs his tongue around the shaft before deep throating him and swallowing. Drew pulls off to let out a muffled scream, and comes down Finn’s throat. Finn swallows it all down greedily, loving that he could do this for Drew. 

Drew is slowly coming back to himself, but before he can reach out for Finn’s cock to finish him off, but Finn body shifts away.  Drew frowns at him but Finn move to lie beside him, and shift closer to Drew. Drew pushes Finn back into the bed and rests his weight on top of the smaller man.  Drew wraps a hand around Finn’s cock and pulls, resting his lips on the side of Finn’s mouth and just breathing there. Finn shivers at being able to feel Drew everywhere.  Finn runs his hands through Drew’s long, wavy locks, down his back to his buttocks. He squeezes lightly, and Drew gasps and unconsciously tightens his hold on Finn’s cock. 

Finn’s hips jerk and he thrusts into Drew’s hand. Drew gazes at him, then squeezes again, pulling harder. Finn breathes heavily and presses his lips lightly to Drew’s.  Drew can feel Finn reaching his breaking point, and he quickens the pace of his hand. At last, he moves his lips on Finn’s, deepening the kiss. He touches his tongue to Finn’s lips, seeking entrance, and Finn’s mouth opens inviting him in.  Finn tastes divine, and Drew tries not to think about what wonderful a kisser he is. His lips are red and plump. Finn is barely kissing back now, just panting against Drew’s mouth as Drew pumps faster delving his tongue deeper into Finn’s mouth until Finn’s head arches back, and Drew’s mouth dislodges, but he quickly latches onto Finn’s neck and sucks, licks, tastes every bit he can reach as Finn comes all over his stomach and Drew’s hand with a low groan. Drew relaxes his body on Finn for a second, relishing the feeling of their naked bodies pressed together, before rolling off of him.  

Finn sighs contentedly, closing his eyes as Drew watches him before he gets up and gets a washcloth from the bathroom.  He returns and cleans Finn off and himself. He goes back to the bathroom, disposed of the washcloth and comes back to stretch out alongside him.

“The photos in your living room. Those are your parents?” Finn asks. 

“Yeah.” Drew nods curtly not wanting to discuss them.  Drew closes his eyes and sighs heavily, “Yeah. They died in a car accident.  I was twenty-one and driving,” he sniffles. We were coming home from dinner.  My team had won and we were going to the division championship, so mom wanted us to go out and celebrate.  A … a drunk driver ran a light … he T-boned the passenger side,” Drew angrily rubs his face and fidgets with a loose thread on the blanket.  He really did not need this right now. “Enough of this shit. Let’s fuck,” he snaps pulling Finn up out of bed, turned and pushed him against the dresser.  

Drew presses a hand on Finn’s lower back. Finn neither fights nor helps Drew.  He just braces his hands against the wood and lowers his head. Drew pulls a condom out of the drawer of his nightstand and holds the small packet with his teeth while he grabbed the hand lotion on the top of the nightstand.  He lubes up his fingers, shoving them into Finn, finger fucking him shallowly until Finn arches up, his eyes closed tight, begging to come with his hands scrabbling for purchase. Drew uses his teeth to tear open the condom wrapper and somehow managed to slick the rubber over himself one-handed without dropping it onto the floor. Drew finally steps back, wipes his fingers against his thigh, grabs Finn’s hips and shoves in. The force of it nearly lifts Finn off the ground. Finn remains loose, gasping in pleasure, and Drew finally starts fucking into him hard and fast until they were both lathered and grunting like animals. They come, one right after the other, and then bright white nothing of his orgasm hits Drew with the strength of a hammer to his skull. They stand plastered together, gasping, leaning over the dresser, both of them shaking. Drew mouths at the back of Finn’s neck. 

When he finally stops and pushes back a little to catch his breath, he realizes that Finn is not shaking, he is crying. Drew pulled him up into a hug and hears Finn’s quiet prayer through his tears, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” over and over again. They stand there naked, clinging desperately to each other.

~*~

The call comes that afternoon, right after Drew shows Finn how perfect potato chips are on sandwiches. Finn had been unimpressed with the resulting crunchy sandwiches, but smiled anyway, apparently just because Drew fixed him lunch. Drew’s stomach flutters whenever Finn smiles at him.

Finn’s cell phone rings and he gets up quietly to retrieve it from his coat pocket. The conversation takes place just out of earshot in the living room, but Drew knows damn well what has happened when Finn comes in and asks to be driven to his apartment later.

“Got a date?” Drew sneers. Finn gives him a level glare.  Drew grinds his teeth and stands up, trying to put some distance between himself and Finn. He leans against the sink and folds his arms. “Don’t do it.”

“What?” Finn looks up from his food, genuinely confused.

“Don’t do it,” Drew says again, “Just say no.”

“Drew, it’s my job, my only job,” Finn sighs. 

“You could drive cab,” Drew suggests.

“I don’t even have a driver’s license. And where would I live?” Finn tries to reason. 

“Here. With me.” Drew snaps, stopping after he says it, shocked by the offer he had not intended to make. Finn studies him with narrow eyes.

“Trading one keeper for another? No. I will not be your kept boy,” Finn spits nastily. 

Drew blinks at the venomous words, but decides not to argue it, instead going for the heart of the matter. “It doesn’t have to be personal. I told you, you could drive cab. Getting a license is easy, I’ll help you. Hell I’ll show you the ropes. Drive cab, stay here. Sleep on the damn couch if you want.”

Finn sets his fork down and gives Drew a very intense glare. “It is just another form of prostitution. And I would not make anywhere near the money I do now.”

“You told me Becky pays for everything anyway,” Drew argues.

“She does, but not because I can’t afford it. I simply don’t know how,” Finn explains quietly feeling ashamed of his inadequacies. 

Drew blinks at him over from across the table. “What?”

“I told you, I have never had to take care of myself. I don’t know how to drive, I don’t know how to cook, I don’t understand the paperwork my bank sends me,” Finn spits in exasperation.  Finn looks ashamed.

He focuses on the window over the sink for a few moments before speaking again. “I make a lot of money. Becky is helping me save my funds, so that I may buy a house later, have what she calls a ‘trust fund’ to live off of. I would have my own life, modest perhaps, but free of anyone’s constraints. Becky is a harsh taskmaster and she can be cruel at times, but in the end, as long as she gets what she wants, she is very fair. It is why I came to her in the beginning.” Finn was clearly choosing his words carefully. He turns slightly to focus his eyes on Drew. “Driving a taxi, sleeping on your couch, would this earn me my freedom?” 

Drew grinds his teeth, because he had never felt more like a prisoner than when he had started driving cab. “I thought not. So let me go, let me earn my freedom.” Finn went back to staring out the window.

“Fine.” Drew feels himself growl the word, and it seems to startle Finn.

“Drew, I don’t mean that we can’t see each other, that we cannot be lovers, I just,” Finn stutters. 

“No. Freedom’s what you want, freedom’s what you get. Go back on your knees to Becky and blow for her, do whatever, I don’t fucking care. Not as if I was a part of your plans anyway, right?” Drew spits angrily. 

Finn looks shocked for a second, but rallies. “Drew, don’t…”

“Shut up. You’ve got your plans, and I’ve got mine, and at least mine don’t involve shoving my dick into any hand holding enough cash,” Drew sneers.  He stands up trembling. To have gotten so much of someone like Finn; to live the kind of life he had wanted for so long, and after two days, Finn is to go back to hooking and leave him behind to drive cab until he drives it right off a bridge was too much.  It was too much for Drew to live with without shouting, “I’m just the poor fucker who can’t even pay the bills he has with the one skill that I do have. I guess it would be a little much to ask you to give up your precious job as a whore for my sake, right?”

Finn looks horrified, and some part of Drew suspects that he had pushed this too far in the wrong direction, but he is too angry to stop or even care right now.   He is hurting and he wants Finn to hurt just as badly he does. “Just get out. Get the fuck out.”

“You’re sending me away?” Finn replies wetly. 

Cast aside,  _ again _ .  It rings as loud as a bell in the broken wetness of Finn’s voice, but that did not stop him.  He would probably regret this for the rest of his life. Drew knew that it always ends up like this for him.  _ Alone _ .  “Don’t pretend like you want to be here. Just go.”

Finn nods and does not even ask for a lift, to use the phone, or anything. He just stand and walks out, leaving Drew to stare at the empty place where someone he thought was his used to be.

~*~

Drew expects never to hear from Finn again.  That is how these things work. This is also the reason why Drew was going to die alone; kind of like a crazy cat lady.  As such, he was completely unprepared for Finn to request his cab at the Ritz-Carlton a week later. It was on the edge of Drew’s licensed territory.  Drew could tell dispatch to shove the call to someone closer. As an independent operator, not an employee, Drew had the right to do that, but he suspected he was a masochist at heart because he told Tyler he would be there to pick up the fare.

He pulls in and Finn is standing outside motionless as a statue.  Finn settles into the front seat without looking at him, “Home.” Drew nods and turns the meter on, not even looking over at his passenger.  “I just hired you,” he states.

“Yeah,” Drew gives Finn a side look, because it was a very damn obvious thing to say, so Finn was trying to make a point.  Drew suspects he knew what it was, and did not want to hear it.

“Same as that man in suite 1604 hired me,” Finn clarifies.

“Don’t.  Just, don’t, okay?”  Drew snaps angrily. 

“You started it, Drew,” Finn snaps back.

“Oh fuck, I don’t need this,”  Drew sighs and leans back into the seat navigating the most direct route by the map but also the one most likely to get them ensnared in traffic no matter what time of the day or night.  Drew did not care. He needs the distraction of a lot of stoplights and tourists in rental cars to keep him from staring at Finn.

“What do you need, then,” Finn asks quietly. 

“Peace and tranquility,” Drew mutters sarcastically. 

“I can give you that,” Finn states simply. 

Drew snorts out a laugh because that was a stupid answer to give to a flippant piece of sarcasm, but that was the only thing Finn would say.  “No, you can’t,” he admits quietly. 

“I can take care of you,” Finn says.

Drew thinks about that for two full stop lights before Finn’s suggestion registers, and then he starts yelling, “Oh, Hell no! You did not just offer to make me your kept man!”

“I did.  Think about it, Drew.  I have the money to support you.  You have the knowledge of how to spend it.  If I pay your bills you don’t have to do this,” Finn waves his hand around over the dash and the meter, his face a twisted in distaste. “Wasting your life in a car you don’t even own.”

“Instead, you just have to waste your life fucking for money,” Drew replies angrily.  “No.”

“It was not long ago that you offered to ‘keep’ me, with nothing but your miserable income from this job, just so I would not have to ‘spread my legs’ for money,” Finn reminds him harshly.

“That’s different.  I was offering to help you out, get you on your feet without you having to whore,” Drew tries to explain. 

“But fucking you in exchange for rent, that’s different,” Finn looks straight out the windshield, his face blank and guarded, which was good because Drew was a hairsbreadth from hitting him.

“You son of a bitch,” Drew growls. “You know it is.”

“I fail to see how,” Finn snaps. 

“Because I care about you,” Drew yells, then snaps his mouth shut. “Fuck,” he mutters under his breath.  The silence dragged on for a while, which Drew did not mind as they pass the aimless traffic buzzing by them.  Finally, Drew glances over at Finn, who was as focused on the traffic as Drew was. “I told you, it didn’t have to be personal. I thought you were under Becky’s thumb, and I wanted to help. Helping out is what I do, it’s what I’m good at.”  Finn glares at Drew spitefully. “What the FUCK is the matter with you? Why are we doing this? We don’t even know each other,” Drew slams back into the seat and guns it when the light turned green eight cars in front of him. “This should have been an easy fuck,” he mumbles, half hoping the Finn did not hear him.

“I never wanted that,” Finn states flatly.

Drew laughs, the sound of it caustic even to his own ears. “You’re the whore. Little ironic, don’t you think?”

“You care for me.  You said so,” Finn reminds him.

“Yeah, fine!  I care for you!  Which is one reason why I’m not going to let you set me up as your little side project.  You want out of the trade, I’ll help you, but I’m not going to be one of the reasons you end up chained to it,” Drew replies. 

“Does my job bother you so much? It’s just sex…” Finn tries to understand. 

“YES!  It bugs me!  Okay? I don’t share well.  Hell, I don’t share, at all.  That’s why I stick to fucking people I don’t even know, because I don’t end up having conversations like this!”  Drew was yelling at the top of his lungs as he threaded through traffic.

“Why can’t I have my freedom?  Why can’t I have one part of my life that belongs to ME?”  Finn yells back, shocking Drew into silence. They both stared out the windshield all the way up to the overpass.  Finally, Drew sighs, feeling utterly defeated.

“I don’t really see how doing what you do equals freedom,” Drew says.

“It doesn’t.  I’m not stupid, Drew.”  Finn agrees softly, the world-weary tone back in his voice.  “But for my father I was expected to give up who I was for a weak promise of after-death salvation, and then only if I never rebelled with a thought or need of my own.  Here I give up a few short years of humiliation and physical discomfort in exchange for the ability to live the rest of my life completely free of all restraints. It seems an easy choice to make, even now.”

Drew tries not to grind his teeth. “Is fucking the boss just a perk?”

Finn frowns, “What?”

“Becky. Bangin’ her on the side, is that just a perk?” Drew seethes.

“Uh, I’m sorry but even I, the whore, draws the line at having sex with my cousin,” Finn states utterly dumbfounded. 

Drew hit the brakes too hard as they came up to the next stoplight.  “Cousin?” Drew screeches. 

“Yes.  She left the family a few years before because of her ego and greed for power and money, but we all know how to find her if there is nowhere else to turn,” Finn explains. 

“You cousin is your pimp?”  Drew clarifies. 

“You seem stuck on this idea,” Finn mutters sardonically. 

“Just a little!  Jesus Christ. I don’t…  Fuck, I just don’t know anything about you,” Drew mumbles dumbly. 

“Clearly,” Finn replies bitterly. 

The ride was quiet back to Finn’s home, and this time Drew parks d the cab and they sat in it, unmoving.  Finn finally gave Drew a long, measured look and then gets out, walking to his front door without looking back.  Drew hit the steering wheel before following him.

The inside of the house was muted but stylish in sparse, masculine way.  Everything looks new and barely used, as if it was a furniture showroom, and Drew suspects it had been furnished by Becky.  Finn removes his jacket, laying them carefully over the back of a wide, deep, upholstered couch. He still never looks at Drew, who stands just out of the foyer with his hands stuffed in his pockets.  He feels uncomfortable staring at Finn, who is acting like he is not even there. He does consider the idea of just turning around and leaving. Then, he notices that Finn was still undressing, toeing his shoes off as he unbuttoned his shirt and stripped out of it, and pulling his undershirt up over his head.  Every move is slow, metered and measured. 

It was nothing Drew had not seen before, but it was different this time.  It is as if Finn was on display, showing off, or performing. “Stop it,” Drew snarls.

Finally, Finn raises his eyes to meet Drew’s, although they are shadowed by the low lighting in the living room. “But isn’t this what you want?  Meaningless sex? An ‘easy fuck’?” His voice was low and raw.

Drew shakes his head.  “No ... just no. Stop it.”  Finn leans backwards, trailing a hand over his chest slowly, languidly dragging his fingers over his skin down to his belt buckle.  “Finn, I’m begging you, don’t do this.”

Finn raises his eyebrows, then shrugs and starts unbuckling.  Drew can see that he is semi-hard in his trousers, and Finn’s hand unerringly follows Drew’s gaze to cup himself like a common streetwalker.  Drew feels his arousal pulsing through his blood. He knows where this is going, and he hates himself for not stopping it. Finn was right though, this is exactly what he said he wanted, something simple, easy and fun, and … meaningless.

He walks across the room and grabs both of Finn’s hands by the wrists, holding them out to his sides, “NO!”

Finn freezes, but his expression is angry and rebellious. He steps even closer into Drew’s personal space.  “Do you even know what you want?” Finn words were hisses, nostrils flaring.

“Yes.  Everything I can’t have,” Drew closes the space between them and kisses him, full of harsh teeth and biting.  He did not let go of Finn’s wrists, but Finn was not fighting him either, obediently giving his mouth over to Drew without question, “Dammit, stop it!  Please … this is not you.” He moves to kiss over Finn’s jaw.

“How would you even know?”  Finn closes his eyes and lifts his chin, exposing his neck.

“Give me a chance to find out,” Drew breathes bending his head to suck on the pulse point on Finn’s neck, earning him a small gasp.

“Drew,” Finn moans, pulling his arms out of Drew’s grasp and raising them to wrap around his waist.  Drew pushes forward, and they land on the huge sofa almost side by side. Drew leans up over Finn and kisses him before he could say anything, forcing his tongue into Finn’s mouth, forcing his way into something real.  Drew is still completely dressed, including his leather jacket and shoes, but Finn curls up against him as if they were both naked and finally starts kissing back. They had shared enough kisses to make this one somewhat anticlimactic, but Drew was trying to make a point, not score points on finesse.  Finally, Finn shoved him away, gasping for air. 

Drew sat back on his heels, straddling Finn, and began stripping off his clothes.  Finn lays under him gazing up in stony silence, not even trying to help. “I do not understand you,” Finn mutters.  Drew focuses on unbuttoning his shirt and says nothing, because if he starts, he will up yelling. “You hate what I do, what I am and yet you want to own me as they all do, as everyone does. Why are you still here?”  Drew rips off his shirt and t- shirt and starts unbuckling his belt. “You can’t even afford me.” Finn turns his head to look off at a wall like he is so damn good at doing, and Drew finally broke.

He grabs Finn’s chin and forces him to look at him.  “Doesn’t matter what you charge, I’m not paying. I’m not here to take possession.  Yeah, I hate what you do, and I don’t like sharing. I’m a jealous motherfucker and you need to remember that.  But I’m not buying ... I’m selling...”

Finn frowns as Drew gets up to take off his boots and jeans.  He bites his lip then shakes his head, “Selling?”

“Yeah.  It’s a one-time special, deeply discounted.  You get me, for as long as you want me … however, you want me.  When we’re done, if that’s all you want, kick me out.”

“That was never all I wanted,” Finn replies quietly.  He is unable to keep his eyes from roaming as Drew drops his jeans and steps out of them.

“Well that’s the thing.  You break it; you buy it.  What you do after that is up to you.  You can kick me to the curb, or…,” Drew stands up, completely naked, his arms out at his sides.  “Or … you can … ya’ know ... keep me?” Drew winces at his dumb delivery, but Finn rolls up off the couch like a jungle cat and literally stalked over to him.  He stood there, nose-to-nose, scrutinizing him in the same way he did that night outside of the diner.

“Did I break you, Drew?”  Finn asks softly.

Drew swallows nervously, but refuses to run. “Yeah ... I think you did.”

Finn nods and places his hand on Drew’s chest, “Does that make you mine?” he asks.  Drew nods. Finn’s gentle touch zings through his skin to his blood, making his heart hammer in his chest and his cock start to swell. Finn leans in to whisper in his ear, “I want you.”

Drew nods again.  “Any way you want me,” Drew stalls for a moment as his brain is kicking in, “...Oh.”  Finn nods at him, clarifying what he wants and never moving his hand. Drew closes his eyes.  He feels his erection pull tight, sticking straight out from him, and he tries not to thrust forward, “Fuck me.”  Finn did not move and Drew opens his eyes after a few moments. “You waitin’ for a written invitation or somethin’?  I’m yours,” he snaps. 

~*~

Drew trips when Finn pushes him towards a doorway.  He barely has his feet under him when he is bodily shoved into the bedroom.  He stumbles forward in surprise, arms out, ready to bail if Finn pushes him again.  Instead, Finn walks right into his back and fell forward, pining Drew under him with a muffled “umph.”  Drew twists his head to get his face out of the bedspread, and barely had time to suck in a breath before Finn yanks him backwards by his legs.

“What the…”  Drew yelps pushing up on one arm, hanging half off the bed face down, watching Finn grab a large pillow, and throw it to the ground.  Then he puts his hand on Drew’s lower back, shoves a knee into the back of Drew’s knee, and pushes. Drew had no choice but to crumple.  He ended up kneeling over the mattress, his knees on the pillow, as if he was praying in at church. Finn looks almost possessed, frenzied, and Drew wonders what he is in for. Hard and fast was always good for him, usually, but it really had been a long time since he bottomed.  The way things were going, was not looking forward to it.

Finn strips off his pants and pulls out some lube and several condoms from a dresser drawer.  He drops them to the ground next to Drew’s calves before kneeling, naked and quiet, between Drew’s legs.

“Finn?” Drew asked quietly crossing his arms in front of himself, propping up on his elbows.  He tilts his head back to watch Finn out of the corner of his eye. Finn is stroking Drew’s back in slow, smooth, heavy motions.  Finn ran his hands down over Drew’s backside, massaging it slowly. Drew let his head drop and closes his eyes, grateful that Finn has slowed things down a bit. Finn’s thumb runs over his opening and Drew groans softly.  The languid massage of his backside continues until his hard on is completely gone. Drew feels the weight of sleep pressing on his eyes.

“You sent me away,” Finn whispers, still stroking and kneading.  “I should send you away,” Finn reasons. 

“You won’t,” Drew replies.

He feels Finn shifting on his knees behind him and kisses his spine, “I can’t.”  The kiss went from soft and loving to a hard suck, and as Drew registered the pain of the hickey being affixed to his spine.  A finger drops down and slips in his tight puckered hole. Drew gasps and shakes his head, “Fuck! Easy, mate. It’s been awhile.”

“You sent me away, but I found you.  I will always find you, Andrew.” Finn whispers into Drew’s spine, and it was a bit creepy and stalkery, but also very true, and Drew squeezes his eyes more tightly closed.  

Finn kept talking, “I will always need you.” Drew groans, a deep, chest-rattling noise he did not even know was inside of him. Drew wonders, as another finger was shoved in next, when “being needed” became some sort of kinky fetish for him.   _ Doesn't matter _ , he thinks, even if was true. 

Finn needing him, needing to have Drew give him this, was one of the hottest turn on’s Drew has ever experienced. The few times he had bottomed really felt like being on the bottom, being used and wrung out, desperation flavored with competition. It had been intense each time and Drew’s body craved the sensation but not the battle of wills that always went with it.  Drew thought,  _ Were tough enough to earn the right to top him? _ This was nothing like that.  This was Drew leading Finn to safety.  This was Drew being needed by someone who was determined to follow him anywhere and never let him go.  Drew whimpers at the thought as much as at the third finger pushed into him, shoving past the knotted ring of muscle.  Drew takes a deep breath and Finn slowly pushes his fingers in and out, using his free hand to stroke and pet Drew’s back and shoulders.  Drew exhales and pushed his hips back a little.

“Drew,” Finn moans his name, and pulls his fingers out. Finn’s thighs are pushing his legs further apart, sinking him down lower, and flattening his chest to the mattress.  Drew balls up the bedspread in his hands.

“C’mon, baby.  Take it. Take what’s yours,” Drew grunts as Finn keeps manhandling him into position, his touch sure and impossibly strong. Then, he feels the nudge of Finn’s cock trying to push in.  Drew takes another deep breath and pushes back. Finn grabs his shoulder to steady them both. Drew figures Finn’s other hand was lining him up, getting ready for the big push. Even as he thought it, he feels it happen with a quick snap of Finn’s hips driving his cock head inside of Drew.  It is too much and so desperately too little. Drew pants softly realizing that Finn is frozen in place. 

Right before Drew starts to complain, Finn begin rocking his hips, pushing in relentlessly with small strokes.  There is no pause between “not there” and “there”, it was just Finn burying himself inside of Drew completely. Drew was not even sure how they got to the point where Finn’s balls were slapping against his ass, Finn’s hands tight and solid on his hips as stroked methodically in and out of Drew.  Drew pushed himself down even further. He would have slid off the bed completely if Finn was not anchoring him in place and holding him steady. Finn comes to a rocking stop, running his hands up and down Drew’s flank, “Is this what you want, Drew?”

“Fuck yeah.  Yes! You’re what I want.  I’m yours, Finn, c’mon, fuck me!” he begs.

Finn shifts up, spreading his knees and pushing Drew up further on the mattress, forcing his ass higher in the air to the point where he barely had any weight on his knees. Finn leans over Drew’s back, holding himself up with one hand on the mattress. When he thrusts back into Drew, the angle is perfect and Drew feels the delicious electric shock of Finn nailing his prostate. He yells out and arches up.  Finn lurches up off his knees, holding himself on his toes, his thighs quivering as he fucks into Drew like a jackhammer. His hands move to lock on Drew’s upper arms, holding him down and pressing him into the bed. Drew yells out in short bursts each time Finn slams home.

Drew knew what was next, he was going to come like a rocket just from Finn’s full-body thrusts.  Everything blurs together; sights, sounds and sensations. His vision is gone and all he sees are colors and reflections of the lights around them.  The whole room is filled with the sounds they were lovemaking; brutal lovers’ noises, grunting and moaning with gasps of pleasure. Drew could not even imagine how Finn was holding himself up on his hands and toes, leveraging with that much force, but he was; before he knew it, Drew is coming.

“Finn!” he yells as his body stutters and shakes, coming all over the side of the bed.  As waves of blind pleasure buffet his body, he feels Finn fall back to his knees, pulling Drew down and impaling him hard on his cock.  A high-pitched gasp was all Drew registered for Finn’s orgasm, but it was enough. He could hear Finn panting for breath and his claw-like grip on his hips.  Finn’s cock is pulsing and pumping inside of Drew, obscene and beautiful. Drew stares off into nothing as he lets himself ride out this blissfully euphoric sensation.

Drew finally manages to get a lungful of air when Finn rises up on shaky legs.  Drew just lays there, leaning against the bed, lube seeping out of him and down his thighs. He watches Finn go into the bathroom and throw away the condom, wet a towel, and stumbles back into the room, turning off the lights as he went.  He cleans Drew up in a perfunctory, practiced way, which Drew refuses to think about. Finn grabs Drew’s arms and pulls him up onto the bed. They fumble their way under the sheets when Finn seems to freeze up, half on his side, not looking at Drew.  In the darkened room, it was hard to read his face, but he seemed confused and uncertain, “Would you like to…I can…,” Finn waves a hand between them implying that he was willing to give Drew his space if he needed.

Drew pulled Finn too him, and he hears him let out a long, pleased sigh.  “If that’s what you wanted, all you had to do was ask.”

“I want you to be happy,” Finn murmurs tiredly.

“You think I’m going to be happy with you sleeping anywhere but right here?”  Drew asks, squeezing Finn close to him. Drew did not think he could let go even if Finn asked him to, which he hoped Finn never would.

~*~

Drew shifts and wakes up when he feels the bed dip. Finn was crawling back under the sheets, probably having to go to the bathroom. The clock next to the bed said 5:30 a.m., and Drew briefly considers “Round 2” before Finn collapses in a heap against him.  Drew smiles smugly and decides he can let Finn recharge his batteries for a few more hours. He wraps his arm around Finn and pulls him closer in drowsy satisfaction, his mind starting to drift lazily back into slumber.

“Drew?” Finn’s voice was as soft as the muted morning light.

“Yeah?” he mumbles sleepily.

“What if we were to…go into business together?” Finn asks.  

Drew’s whole body wakes up in a flash, temper flaring.  His first thought was that he would rather die than be Finn’s pimp, “What’re you talkin’ about?”

“I have a lot of money already saved.  I could, perhaps, buy us a business location,” Finn shuffled closer, as if seeking reassurance.

“…Location?” Drew frowns, clearly lost.

“For a business,” Finn explains.  “We would be partners. I have already taken my GED, and plan on enrolling in business classes at NYU.”

“You enrolled at NYU?” Drew asked.  “What about Becky?”

“I can leave any time I like.  As long as she is repaid her initial stake, she doesn’t care.  It was put aside first. I met it my first year working for her.  The rest of it is mine,” Finn explained.

“You were going to buy a house, set up a trust fund. Never be tied to anything or anyone. Freedom, remember?”  Drew reminds him.

Finn was quiet for a while before answering.  “I am willing to compromise.” 

Drew laughs.  “So you really have enough to start a business?”

“If an affordable location could be found, we would have enough left over for capital for the business itself, I think,” Finn mentally calculates in his head. 

Drew grins and gives Finn a breath-stealing squeeze. Even Drew had to admit that their next kiss was epic.

~*~

 


End file.
